Researcher Rescue
The [[U.S.S. Leviathan (NCC-93151)|U.S.S. Leviathan]] gains two new crew members, one of which has a complicated history with Jason Fredricks. Read Episode *Read "Researcher Rescue" at FanFiction.Net Synopsis Log Entries *Read Captain's Log entries *Read Captain's Personal Log entries Act One Characters Main Characters *Lieutenant Jason Fredricks *Ensign Dylyp Azeli *Ensign Ernie Hauser *Ensign Lenerea Mendel *Ensign Lucas Wells *Ensign Tala Jones Secondary Characters *Ensign Charlie Morgan *Ensign Vance L'eher *Crusoe Minor Characters *Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn *Ensign Briggs *Ensign Julia Cromwell *Ensign Leffler Starships Federation *[[U.S.S. Leviathan (NCC-93151)|U.S.S. Leviathan]] *[[U.S.S. Montreal|U.S.S. Montreal]] (mentioned) Memorable Quotes "So, what's your specialty?" "Specialty?" "You know, what did you major in at the Academy? Your... career." "Ah, yes. I am proficient in ship operations and engineering systems. Yourself?" "Well, I'm the flight controller. I was an astrometrics scientist before that." "Hmm, impressive. I do believe that you are the first science officer I have met that would rather pilot a starship than study in a laboratory." :— Ernie Hauser and Dylyp Azeli "Where will I be reassigned?" "The captain is considering you for the chief transporter officer position. You will be the overseer of all transporter rooms, as well as the cargo bays." "Oh, in that case, tell him 'thank you'." "You're welcome." :— Charlie Morgan, Tala Jones and Jason Fredricks, discussing Morgan's reassignment "Tala, Dylyp, Ernie, you'll join me on the away team." "Captain, Starfleet regulations clearly state that a commanding officer shall not lead an away mission into a presumably dangerous situation. In the event that something were to happen to him..." "Dylyp... I know the regulations." "But yet you choose to disobey them? Most... Illogical." :— Jason Fredricks and Dylyp Azeli, arguing over Starfleet policy on captains joining away teams "Hello, captain. Would you like the usual?" "No, not today. I need something strong, really strong." "Well... I do have a case of Romulan Ale, vintage 2360." "That outta do it." :— Crusoe and Jason Fredricks, regarding Fredrick's choice of beverage "Please... Don't hurt us!" "Don't worry, we ssstill have use for you. You will make fine ssslaves aboard our ssstarshipsss." "You're not going anywhere." "And who will ssstop usss? One puny Ssstarfleet officer?" "How about a group of Starfleet officers?" :— A scientist, a Gorn and Tala Jones "Captain... I must protest..." "You got your way last time, Dylyp. I'm the captain, and I am going on this away mission, no questions asked." :— Dylyp Azeli and Jason Fredricks "You have the bridge, Mr. Hauser." "Aye, captain." "Why'd he put you in charge?" "I don't know, but I'm not questioning his orders." :— Jason Fredricks, Ernie Hauser and Lucas Wells, discussing Fredrick's reasoning behind leaving Hauser in command "Nice job." ... "What? Just congratulating Tala on her shooting skills." "Oh, nothing. I just forgot you were here; you've been abnormally silent recently." "Maybe I just didn't have anything worth saying." :— Lucas Wells and Jason Fredricks "Len, I hope there are no more hard feelings between us?" "No, Jason, no hard feelings. Actually, I've been hoping for a while that we could mend things between us—I just never worked up the courage to contact you. I never imagined I would end up serving with you." "Hmm." "That doesn't mean we are back together, though. I have my eye on somebody else." :— Jason Fredricks and Lenerea Mendel "What the blazes? How in the hell could she go for him? He's... He's..." "He's your best friend." "I know, but... What could she possibly see in him?" "Maybe something she never saw in you." :— Jason Fredricks and Tala Jones, regarding Wells and Mendel Category:Federation Legacy Category:Episodes